A power tool, such as a drill, drill/driver, hammer drill, screwdriver, or impact driver, may be used for driving a fastener such as a threaded screw or nut into a workpiece. Often, towards the end of such a fastening operation, the user will feather the input switch by quickly pulling and releasing the input switch. This causes short pulses of discontinuous power to be applied to the motor, which allows the fastener to be driven in small increments to avoid stripping the fastener or damaging a workpiece. However, this type of manual feathering of the input switch can cause user fatigue and damage to the input switch.